


baby, it's you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Raina didn't expect Kara to bring a surprise along when they escaped Hydra.
Relationships: Kara Lynn Palamas/Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	baby, it's you

“Kara?”Raina said, keeping her voice light and not breaking stride.

Kara followed her lead.“Yes, darling?”

“Is your bag crying?”

The sound was very faint but it was undeniably a mewling infant.

“Is it?” Kara blinked at her in fake-confusion.“You know what? I think it might be, actually.”

Raina groaned.“Are we stealing a baby?”

“Technically, I’m stealing a baby,”Kara pointed out.

“Right. And why are we - sorry, you - stealing a baby?”

Kara gave her a sheepish smile.“You said to pack everything important.”

“Yeah, I did say that.” Raina checked over her shoulder before turning into the flower shop.“I meant clothes and weapons and maybe Whitehall’s file on you. I didn’t mean steal his newest project.”

“I was already stealing from him, I figured it was fine.” Kara glanced around the store before letting the door close.“I could hardly leave Calla. You said we won’t be going back.”

Raina sighed in defeat.“You named the baby.”

And named her that on top of it… Raina really stood no chance against Kara’s puppy dog eyes at this rate.

“Well, no one else was going to,”Kara said matter-of-factly and stepped up to the counter.“Hi, order for Dorothy Dietrich?”

Raina smiled despite the situation, still entertained by the name Kara had decided to travel under. The famous escape artist.

“Calla lilies,”Raina said as the shopkeeper handed over the bouquet to Kara, who handed it to Raina in turn.

“They are your favourites, after all,”she said.“Happy anniversary, love.”

Raina rolled her eyes and didn’t bother hiding her smile on their way back out of the store.“Don’t tell me you’re one of those month-iversary people.”

They hadn’t really put a label on what they were until a few weeks ago, when their plans of escape had gotten more concrete and they’d been forced to talk about whether that meant their paths diverging.

“Happy adoption day, then?”

“I can’t believe we have a baby now.” She read the greeting card over twice to make sure she got the right address from it.“Is she getting enough air in there? It’s the red one, I think.”

“She’s fine,”Kara said, gently patting her bag and telling it,“Not much longer, sweetie.”

Raina took the key out of her pocket - the one that had been in her otherwise empty to-go cup from the coffee shop they’d visited earlier - and held her breath in anticipation. The car unlocked.

They got in and Kara opened the bag right away; Raina didn’t dare glance at the baby until they were out of the city and on the road properly. She was pretty damn adorable.

She reached over to stroke her chubby cheek.“Welcome to being on the run, Calla.”

“Welcome to freedom,”Kara added, putting her hand on Raina’s knee, smiling at her brightly, Calla balanced in the crook of her arm.

The baby cooed happily.

“Hand me my glasses,”Raina said.

Kara dug them out of the glovebox from between their new, faked papers. Having contacts all over the criminal underworld, petty and otherwise, really came in handy.

“You know,”Raina said, some time later when Kara was driving and Raina had gotten used to the weight of Calla in her arms,“when she asks where babies come from, you’re handling that talk.”

Kara laughed, much more freely than Raina had heard before.

She was looking forward to getting used to that sound.


End file.
